


All That Glitters Is Rumple!

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a young seventeen year old girl. Her parents have a very specific type of guy in mind for Belle.</p><p> But Belle has other ideas! She has her eyes on a boy that she knows her parents will never approve of.</p><p>Rumple Gold was always being picked on by the other kids, nobody understood him.</p><p>But one day Rumple saves her from a much bigger man and from then on she is truly in love with him.</p><p>But the problem is her parents expect her to marry the boy who only cares about the French estate and the money that would come with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters Is Rumple!

Belle's POV:

I sit on the lawn in the white lawn chairs that sat near the pool and over looked our estate, i had brought my favorite out here with me to read, the pool chairs where a very peaceful place to read undisturbed especially on a cold morning like this.

I wanted so badly to escape the world that my parents were creating for me and to me books were the only way to do that even if it was just for a little while.

Tonight Daddy expects me to have dinner with the boy that they had hand picked for me since i had been a toddler in diapers.

But secretly Gaston was way to superficial for me, I didn't want to marry him at all.

But not just that, I wanted to hold out and wait for the boy that i knew was still out there somewhere for me, the boy that would love me, and cherish me and a boy that I in turn would love right back, the boy that would want to hold me and would do anything just to want to be with me.

But long ago Daddy had yelled at me for having such a dream in my head, he told me that Love didn't exist, that love was something that is foolish to wait for.

I was very much afraid of my father so of course i had no choice but to give in and agree to it all, even though my heart felt like screaming inside cause I just can't imagine being married to a man who didn't love me and only wanted to marry me for my money.

A man who would never respect me for being me. 

As I sit there trying to read Little Woman i finally got distracted from my book when i got the feeling that somebody was watching me intensely.

Looking up my eyes smile as they meet those of a boy hiding in a nearby brush slightly hidden.

Upon closer inspection it was easy to see he was dirty, and was covered in bruises and cuts, and was bleeding from his nose.

Feeling sorry for him I stood and started to make my way over to him when at that moment I heard Momma calling my name.

"Belle! It's time to come in the house and get ready for dinner, Gaston will be here before to long dear!"

I sigh and threw a last look torwards the brush but the boy had somehow managed to disappear, so I turned back and headed up towards the house.  
~~~~~  
Rumple's POV:  
~~~~~

"Hey get back here you little maggot!" Three boys yell somewhere behind me.

I was of course trying to run as fast as I could to get away from them.

Killian, Robin and Will were always picking on me.

I was poor and lived with my Dad, who couldn't keep a job to save his life.

I turn down an Alley way trying to lose them but manage to find myself at a dead end.

I stand there with my back against the wooden planks of the fence that stood at the other end of the alley way.

As I waited Killian and his henchmen soon stood smirking at me with those cruel looks that told me just what was coming.

I give a loud cry as one of Killian's fist connect with my stomach making me buckle so that my knees hit the concrete.

I winch once more as i feel the concrete burn that resulted. 

Will and Robin were laughing and between the two of them pulled me back to my feet and held me tight so that I had no where to escape as Killian's hands continued to make contact with my stomach, making me sick to my stomach until finally i reared back and spewed the contents of my empty foodless stomach all over Hook's arms and feet.

Thankfully this made both Will and Robin release me out of fear that i would accidentally hit them with my bile.

But when they released me I fell to the ground hard.

Killian reared back his left leg and aimed it for my face.

I yelp at the contact and started scrambling for the gap between them and the way out of the Alley way.

The minute I find that i had managed to get passed them I stand up the best i can ignoring the pain that i feel and i try my best to move as fast as possible which because i'm hurt is not qutie that fast, but i manage to get through to the open street before i hear the footsteps that tell me they are following me.

Frightened and scared knowing that i would hold up well if they found me now i quickly darted into some body yard, not caring who it belonged to, I hid myself in the large brush that sat on the border of thier land. 

I force myself to sit very still and wait and hope very strongly that they don't find me.

But as I sit there my eyes spot the most beautiful thing he had ever seen sitting in a chair by the pool holding what else a book!

But my eyes stare in shock at her face, she was gorgeous.

And then My heart freezes in my chest!

The gorgious woman actually put down her book and was staring right at me.

I swallowed hard trying to think of any reason why I was sitting there in her brush watching her.

What did I look like to her?

My heart beat fast and for the moment I actually forgot that I was supposed to be hidding from those bullies.

But then I heard a woman's voice calling out the girl's name.

I smile. 

And I repeat her name to myself "Belle!" Even her name was beautiful!

But the minute the woman had turned her eyes away from me, I quickly hide further into the brush so that she would no longer be able to see me sitting there but from where i stood i could still see her as she disappears into her house!

Finally i turn around and check the street.

The way looked clear, and my house was just on the next block.

Taking a deep breath I finally make a run for it.

By some miracle i make it to my street and home without being spotted by Killian and the gang.

I limp up to my room not even bothering to check the kitchen for any food knowing that there wouldn't be any cause dad was still laying on the couch snoring with a paper over his face just like he had been when I had left that house earlier this morning.

When i make it to my bed I collapse and pass out on my bed.


End file.
